1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to holsters and handgrips, and in particular to a handgrip extension for miniature pistols and revolvers; the handgrip extension serving as a holster when in the closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniature pistols, including miniature revolvers, are currently popular because of their fine craftsmanship and extremely small size; having an overall length, at minimum, of four and one-half inches, including a barrel length of one inch. The primary problem with miniature pistols is the lack of accuracy which is due in large part to the difficulty in holding and aiming because of the very small handgrip which, conventionally, has an inside curvature of approximately two inches--completely inadequate for the hand of the average man. Besides the apparent danger in having inadequate control over holding and aiming the pistol, the pistol hammer is easily cocked and no guard is provided for the trigger which renders the pistol unsafe when loaded.
No combination handgrip extension and holster devices are known to the inventor. U.S. Pat. No. 52,582, issued to B. T. Loomis, discloses a folding revolver in which the handgrip itself, as well as the trigger, fold to underlie the rotating cylinder of the revolver. U.S. Pat. No. 1,454,454, issued to H. Rosier, discloses similar structure and function. U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,948, issued to R. M. Catron, discloses a holster having a collapsible bracing member which, when extended, converts to a shoulder rested stock. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,266,633 and 1,554,556 issued to G. Sachs and E. Camus, respectively, also show stock extensions for pistols. Shoulder rest stocks, beside serving a different function than handgrips, because of their bulk are useless with the miniature pistol in defeating the primary characteristic of the pistol; that of smallness of size and hence compactness. The folding grips of Loomis and Rosier must be built into the revolver itself and cannot be added to an existing pistol. Additionally, such folding handgrips do not function as a holster, but simply fold against the revolver for compactness.